nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Axiy/Axiy News 7
O HAI DER Here are The Test Subject Purples we will be talking about... I know the TV is not in the middle... Hi... AXE-E News 6 wait a second, 7 Hai der guys, and welcome to Axiy News 7 station, it is July (IF YOU ARE FROM THE FUTURE AND IS READING THIS YOU ARE READING THE WRONG INFORMATION) Now that I don't have anything to say, I will jo ust let Boy Knight do the sports: Hi, I am Boy Knight and today the goals of tennis are 2-0 between Stretchy Dog and Spartan, Spartan won by "This, Is, SPARTA!!!" And at. You know what? I will just use a template. Now to something else, and Axiy will be talking. I am Axiy now, today is the last day of school. Why did I show that? Fine, I have to explain what is happening. The purple guy wants to rob the Hot Air family but he uses a stick and the stick was stolen by the dog and the purple balloon popped. And at part 2 Hot Air Jr. will nap and have a dream. Vacation! YAY FINALLY! No more school in The Netherlands! Now I can finally go to an airplane! Now I haz alot of money but I don't know how to spend it! So I will just put a poll. What should I buy? A pig A tank A cold storage with a yeti A whale for no reason A hot air balloon I hope I will have enough money to buy what you voted up there. (I really hope so). Random Story! Yay! I will start making random stories! My first story is... Small Fry Once upon a time, there was a family of Small Fries, in that family there were 2 Skeletons, 1 Warrior, 2 Sporties and 1 Brain. So the Warrior went hunting with a skeleton, the warrior found a giant spider, the spider was from Canopy so the Warrior and the Skeleton didn't know what to do. The Brain suddenly appeared from nowhere but the brain of the Brain was big and when it saw the Spider, it got bigger. The Warrior started punching the Spider but the Spider got mad so it chased the Warrior, Skeleton and the Brain. 2 Sporties came and carried the Brain and Warrior, they were both heavy but the Sporty was strong. The Spider tried to grab them but a Blue glove grabbed the spider. Then the Blue Glove grabbed the Small Fries and put them into their house. The Blue Monkey that owns the Blue Glove hid in the house that is the tree. A few humans came and tried to cut the tree with the Monkey and the Small Fries in it. To be continued... Costume Party!!! I am hosting a special party for the wikians! You can ask if you want to be in the contest in the comments and the characters are... *Axiy - Iron Man *Enemy585 - The Cat in the Hat *TinyCastleGuy - Dr. Frankenstein *Blueboy - Alexander The Great *IJZM - Mario *Mechayin - Thing 1 You can join with permission down at the comments and tell me who you want to be, you can make it yourself or I can make it for you! This is Mechayin as Thing 1, he is kinda big for it. The End I think Yes, it is probaly the end, now you can comment. Category:Blog posts Category:Axiy Category:Axiy News